Paula Stewart
right|350px|thumb|Photo of Paula Stewart Paula Stewart (born April 9, 1929 (Chicago, Illinois)) is an American actress of film, television and Broadway, as well as a singer and producer. Born Dorothy Paula Zürndorfer, she is the daughter of Dr. Walter Zürndorfer and Esther Morris. She is a licensed pilot, flying airplanes since the age of 17. She has appeared in several television shows, including an episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Biography Born in Chicago, she attended Northwestern University. After college, she joined the National Touring Company of Brigadoon. Paula next signed on as understudy to Anne Crowley in the production of Seventeen at the Broadhurst Theatre on Broadway in June, 1951. She then starred in the George White Review, Nice to See You, at the Versailles Club in 1953. Paula would then perform in over 35 musicals and plays on Broadway and in Summer Stock productions across the country. This would include her performing in Kismet for a month at the Music circus in Lambertville, New Jersey, co-starring with Donald O'Connor in Little Me, Gordon McRae and Howard Keel in Carousel and with Jack Carter (whom she later married) in Operation Mad Ball, Born Yesterday and Critic's Choice. Her replacing Jo Sullivan in The Threepenny Opera led to her being recruited by Frank Loesser in the revival of The Most Happy Fella in the New York City Center in 1959. During the time she also appeared as a model, doing a two-page lingerie layout for Picture Week in May, 1956. After The Most Happy Fella, Paula would next appear in From A to Z as a feature player, in 1960, followed by her performance in the musical Wildcat in the Alvin Theater with Lucille Ball. In the early 1960s, she would started to appear on television, beginning with The Ed Sullivan Show as a singer and on Route 66. She would also appear on such shows as The Joey Bishop Show, Hogan's Heroes and Love, American Style, as well as such films as Diary of a Bachelor and Without Her Consent. In 1965, Paula would appear in the play, What Makes Sammy Run?, at the 54th Street Theater in New York City. In 1970, as she appeared in her last three films, Paula would direct the film, Dinah East. Paula has also performed for the USO in Germany, as well as in prestigious theatres and clubs in New York City, Las Vegas, Miami and Lake Tahoe. Paula was married twiced, first to Burt Bacharach and then to Jack Carter. She is the mother of one child, Michael David Carter, a Real Estate Agent. Filmography * ''Without Her Consent (1970) (TV) * Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came? (1970) * Kemek (1970) * Diary of a Bachelor (1964) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Love, American Style playing "Actress" in episode: "Love and the Medium" (episode # 1.13a) 29 December 1969 * The Big Valley playing "Neta Yates" in episode: "The Royal Road" (episode # 4.19) 3 March 1969 * My Favorite Martian playing "Nurse Jones" in episode: "Virus M for Martian" (episode # 3.26) 13 March 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Beverly Garnett" in episode: "The Case of the Golden Girls" (episode # 9.14) 19 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hilda" in episode: "Hogan's Hofbrau" (episode # 1.13) 10 December 1965 * The Joey Bishop Show playing "Mrs. Carter" in episode: "Jack Carter Helps Joey Propose" (episode # 3.13) 4 January 1964 * Route 66 playing "Anne Bradley" in episode: "The Cruelest Sea of All" (episode # 3.25) 5 April 1963 * The Ed Sullivan Show playing "Singer" (episode # 14.18) 12 February 1961 Producer * Dinah East (1970) (producer) External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Paula Stewart at the Internet Movie Database Stewart, PaulaStewart, PaulaStewart, PaulaStewart, PaulaStewart, PaulaStewart, Paula